


Magic

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: 'The feeling of his fingers on my skin, his breath on my neck, it sent sparks flying within me. I pulled him closer, my hands running down the smooth and scarred marble of his chest. As soon as he bites into my neck, my body hums with energy, electricity. The whole thing is just magical.'Vampires, Wolf Shifters, Werewolves, those are not the only supernatural that exist. Throw in a powerful witch who so happens to be Jaspers mate, what are the Cullen's in for?





	1. Chapter 1

Trees blurred by all blending into flashes of green, brown and yellow. One redhead chased after the other, snarls and growls echoing through the quiet forest. The young witch ignored the crazed vampire's animalistic sounds, instead preserving her energy to fuel her legs.

More growls and snarls erupted as the Quiluete shifters chased after the two trespassers. The first was recognised as Victoria, the crazy leech after Bella and the Cullen's. The latter was unrecognised and thus deemed a threat. Especially if she can run like a bloodsucker, Sam thought.

The witch hissed in pain as some of the wolves swiped at her, their claws tearing her shirt and embedding into her warm flash. The wolves were fast and proving to be an obstacle in her chase for the mateless vampire.

She used every ounce of her energy, every drop of her magic to catch up to the vampire.

Suddenly, Victoria jumped onto Cullen territory, leaping over the rapid river before continuing to escape her death. The witch jumped high into the air and landed on the vampire, sending them both tumbling down the hill. The vampire thrashed beneath her, biting at the witch soft skin and the wolves watched from afar.

They weren't threatening their territory anymore, rather, this was the Cullen's problem. It wasn't their fight anymore. The witch however, continued to fight the vampire so intent on escaping death. She could hear the extremely fast and light footsteps approaching fast, exactly three pairs.

They were close enough for her to feel her hair prickle on the back of her neck and was sure she could see them if she looked up. But she wrestled with the crazed animal of a vampire, managing to get into a position to her advantage, straddling her.

Hearing the grating metal sound, the three Cullen boys grinded to a halt a small while away from the shocking scene. A young girl with bright red hair and strange glowing purple eyes had Victoria's head in one head, sitting on the floor beside the twitching body of the vampire they couldn't catch.

As if by magic, a large fire appeared behind her and she casually tossed the head into the hungry flames. After tearing the body apart, limb for limb, she dumped the remains of the body into the fire that now glowed blue and purple from the venom.

For a moment, nothing was to be heard but her heavy panting and frantic heart beat. Carlisle stepped forward, closer to the girl, as she stood up weakly, rubbing her hands on her torn black skinny jeans, wincing at her bleeding wounds.

"Its fine. I promise I'm not a threat." She panted, leaning down and grasping her knees as if she ran a marathon. "Sorry, I'm just not that fit and boy, was she a fast runner. I'm getting old." She chuckled, standing upright and glancing at the owners of the territory she stood on.

"Excuse me, I'm Carlisle Cullen and these are my boys Edward and Emmett." Each gave a small grunt or glare at her in response, still not reassured by her friendly demeanour.

"Well, I'm Florence Rutland." She greeted. Edward squinted at her, not hearing her thoughts. It was strange. Rather than hearing what she was thinking, he could only see what she was seeing. No sound. Not a peep, like Bella.

"Well, who are you and what is your business here?" Edward shot, ignoring the warning from his father. Another fight wasn't what Carlisle wanted.

"I'm a witch and I just did the job you couldn't do."

The Cullen house was beautiful but the young girl couldn't stall her confrontation with the residing coven with talk about interior designing and decorating. She was a mess, she was sure of it, her hair wild around her, like a flame. Her clothes were ripped and some of her wounds were still not healing.

She cursed under her breath, forgetting the sensitive ears of the vampires.

"Well. A witch. In all my years I've never come across one before." Carlisle began, looking at her in awe, like she was a specimen to be marvelled at. Maybe she had inhumane beauty, but that wasn't the usual reaction of people to a witch.

"Not the usual reaction I get, but yes, I am a witch." She shrugged, pushing out the thoughts of the pitchforks and fires. Edward no doubtedly saw her slight slip up of memories.

"May I ask you how old you are?" Carlisle asked, eyes boring into mine.

"I'm sixteen." She shrugged, not hearing Esme's gasp from downstairs. Carlisle thought it would be best if the girl didn't fell overwhelmed with everyone's presence and thus led her to his study, with Edward shortly in tow.

"How long have you been sixteen? When were you born?" Edward ask, unable to hold back his curiosity.

"I was born in 1650, London." The whole coven was shocked. They all knew she was English from her beautiful silvery accent, but never assumed she was almost as timeless as Carlisle.

"Pretty young aren't I? I'm the youngest ever witch, and the last." She boasted, chuckling at Edwards suprised face as his eyebrows disappeared into his strange bronze coloured hair.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"Think of it like this. I'm pretty much human. I just don't age or die and have some cool powers." She shrugged.

"How human are you?" Edward asked.

"I can't have kids because of the magic in my blood but I eat, sleep and bleed." She murmured the last part, wincing at her wounds. Carlisle noticed immediately.

"Would you like me to dress your wounds?" She nodded at his question and he opened up his medical kit and had everything ready in a flash. Holding a pair of scissors up his eyes asked for permission and after nodding, he cut her t shirt where it stuck to her wounds. Edward left to give her some privacy.

Her skin was pale and she had multiple gashes, most of which were slowly healing before his very eyes. However, there were four very deep claw marks in her side which would require stitches.

"It's always the wolves ones that hurt. Not the crazy vampire with the poisonous venom, but the overgrown puppy with the stinky breath." He chuckled with her, his eyes flicking up to her face for a second before continuing the stitches.

Although she didn't look in pain, her bright violet eyes had now faded to a very pale lilac which would appear as simply greyish blue to any human. Feeling his question, she answered.

"My eyes become purple when I use my powers but return to grey after." He nodded at her response, finishing up the stitches with his unnatural speed. With a bandage on her waist, a light knock on the door alerted him his youngest daughter was there.

She poked her head round the door, smiling brilliantly as she inspected the girl of her visions. She was perfect.

"I thought our guest would want a new top." She giggled, stepping in to hand her a silk shirt. "Well, come on now, you have the whole family to meet." She sung, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

Everything was going to be just perfect as her new sister just joined the picture.

 

Please leave a comment on what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Florence's P.O.V.

The residing coven were strange. They weren't animalistic, jumpy or creepy like most vampires I came across. Okay maybe they were a little creepy. The little pixie of a girl, Alice as she had said her name was, would smile knowingly at me and the bronze haired boy, Edward if I remember, well, he was intense and would stare at me as if he was trying to devour my soul to put it lightly.

"You really must meet our family. They're all so excited about your arrival." Alice gushed, her voice high and light. Carlisle, the kind doctor, finished sewing me up and I was now in a snug thin black silk shirt, curtesy of Alice.

"Oh, I really hope I'm not intruding. I just came to do my job." I explained. Plus, Zach would be expecting me home by sunset.

"Nonsense. Everyone's dying to meet you." She giggled. Her small thin hand grasped mine, the smooth feeling of her cold marble like skin soothing my burning hands. She led me out of the study, with Carlisle behind us and back down the grand stairs, through the large reception area, and into a modern looking room.

The large plush sofas, the giant flat screen tv and the timeless glass decorations and coffee table all told me I was in the living room. Five statue still figures dotted the large open space.

"Florence, meet my family." The pixie girl beamed. A warm caramel haired woman stepped forward, her caring smile and curvy figure giving off an aura of maternal love.

"This is Esme, she like our mom." Since Alice clutched my right hand, I gave an awkward left handed wave and a smile which I'm sure looked constipated.

To be honest though, it was my first time meeting 'civilised' vampires.

"That's Emmett and Rosalie." The way the blonde bombshell clutched the bulky man's arm possessively was clear indication that she thought I was a threat.

"That's obviously Edward," she rolled her eyes at the sulking frame of her brooding coven member before she turned to a boy-no a man, who stood at the far end of the room, face grim and stoic, eyes boring intensely into me.

"And that's Jasper." I could hear the smile in her voice and no doubt, she had that all knowing smile I'd already seen so much but I didn't look at her to make sure. Instead, my eyes were glued to the onyx ones of the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen.

He had blonde hair, honey blonde, which fell in messy waves and curls till his collar bone, framing his sharp face. I could faintly see a few crescent shaped scars on the base of his neck and on his exposed forearms and I knew he had been through horrors before.

He was tall and lean, not overly muscular like the vampire Hulk besides me, but still more than Mr Broody. He was perfectly in between. My heart raced faster than before and although I wanted to just marvel at the specimen before me, I knew there was an audience.

"Get a room!" The obnoxious deep voice with the suggestion was from Emmett. He smiled goofily, showcasing a set of dimples that contradicted his intimidating appearance. His easy going aura perfectly balanced Rosalie's cold one.

"Gross Emmett." Edward mumbled, scrunching up his face disgustedly.

"Good. Teaches you to stay out of my head." He shot back.

"You read minds." It wasn't a question but Edward nodded. I turned to the girl still holding my hand. "And you see the future." She nodded but glanced at Jasper, her eyes telling me he had one too.

Funnily though, I couldn't get a read on him. His aura was a light hazy gold, perfectly relaxed and still, like him. There was definetly a power there but I couldn't seem to push through the serenity that surrounded him.

"I can't get a read." I said, opening my closed eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, what power do you have?" I asked, talking to Dreamy Man.

"An Empath Ma'am." He had a Southern drawl that made me swoon and a gentleman like behaviour that made me want to jump him.

Woah Rutland, calm down. To be fair though, I can't remember the last time I was with a man.

"Marvellous, I've never met an empath before." Edward snorted, hiding a smirk.

"Oh shut up Edmund. You won't believe how cliched it is to read minds." I smirked at his scowling face, earning a loud laugh from the Hulk and a small deep chuckle from Mr Panty Dropper himself. My stomach growled softly, demanding attention after burning all of my food off chasing the crazy vampire.

"I should be getting home. Curfew by sunset." I explained sheepishly, noting the several disappointed looks. I just couldn't bare the look from Jasper. It was heart wrenching, strangely, the thought of leaving him. His entire being drew me in, pulling me towards him and I found this extremely confusing.

"Oh, you live with someone?" The concern in Esme's voice startled me. I couldn't remember my own mother but she was nowhere near as loving as Esme had seemed.

"Yes, a friend. If not back by then, he'll probably think I'm dead." I frowned. Zach was a strange boy. He was so awkward and antisocial, it was cute. His pessimistic attitude and constant muttering and grumbling were strangely adorable and made me love him a sort of brotherly way.

"Well then, it's decided. Tomorrow, you must come over. You can have lunch here and we'll have the whole day to get to know each other." Alice stated in a tone that left no room for argument. I nodded at the shorter girl and she squeezed me a death grip of a hug that might have killed me if a was human.

I'd have to bring Zach over too. Probably seeing my decision, Alice gave me a look, her wide topaz eyes smiling at me softly, as if it meant the world to her. Again, I was confused at the sudden importance Zach and I had to their already perfect family.

"Where do you live?" Jasper had asked the question surprisingly.

"I live just outside Port Angeles, about twenty miles North of here." I answered, he seemed to mull over the answer before coming to a decision.

"I'll drive you there." He said. "That's if you don't mind." I don't know how he expected me to speak after speaking with his deep smooth voice with that sexy Southern twang and being such a swoon worthy panty dropping gentleman.

Speaking of panties...mine were no longer..uh..pristine because of a certain someone now. So, pulling my self together, I gave a smile, gesturing for him to lead the way. He took a few long strides. Moving gracefully yet lethally, like a tiger about to pounce (hopefully on me, if you know what I mean) it was mesmerising watching him move.

"Let's go." He murmured, leading the way. Damn, he could tell me to jump off a cliff and I would. He had me on a leash (not literally obviously, although that would be pretty sexy too...) .

With a deep breath in, I tried to sort out myself and my damn hormones, remembering the sensitive vampires present and that Jasper could probably feel all my horny emotions. I just prayed I would last the car ride without jumping him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Florence's POV**

Zach wasn't at the cabin when I got back, and that gave me the chance to gather my wits about me. The ride with the blonde god had me flushed. He was such a swoon worthy gentleman, opening my door for me, calling me ma'am with his Southern twang.

I had a quick cold shower and by quick, I meant spending at least an hour in the shower, imagining a specific pair of pale strong hands on my body, and a quick snack. And by snack I mean a large buffet, my appetite almost three times as large as an average male adult. Chasing Victoria had burnt all of my energy, the crazy chick putting up a good fight for her life.

But I had a gut feeling, that this fight wasn't finished yet.

"You got rid of her?" Zach asked, having breezed in. Quickly washing the dishes, I turned to him, as he tried to smooth down his dirty blonde hair from the run. He was so picky about his appearance.

"Yeah. She had a knack for escaping death. Took me three hours to catch her." I said, wiping my hands on a dish rag. Zach nodded thoughtfully.

"What about the residing coven? Any trouble?" He asked.

"None actually. They're pretty tame. Even invited us over tomorrow for lunch." I smiled, feeling the fatigue slip into my bones. Damn, I needed to get fit. Stretching my arms above my head, I started to head to my room, but not before Zach interrupted me.

"How many of them are there?" He asked, frowning lightly.

"Seven. All mated except two, a blonde man and a cute little pixie girl." I said, walking into my current room. Zach wasn't done and followed me in, his curiosity evident.

"Any special abilities?" He asked, while I rummaged around for some PJs to wear.

"There's a young boy, a mind reader, the blonde man is an empath and the little pixie girl can see the future based on decisions. The other have some sort of power, not as strong as the others, but I detected something from them." I explained, putting my long hair in a braid.

"And they invited us over, just like that?" I turned around to see Zach raising a brow at me suspiciously.

"Yeah. Unlike you, people are actually nice." I prodded his hard chest with my finger.

"What if they're just curious about you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm curious about them. Now leave, I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow." I pushed him out of the room and changed before jumping into my bed and ultimately passing out.

* * *

 

Zach was fidgeting besides me the whole car ride. He kept on shuffling and sighing, no doubt anxious about meeting the strangers but it was still kind of annoying and almost worrying. After all, vampires didn't need to move about so much.

"Zach, calm the fuck down. I'm not sending you to your execution." I said, getting off the highway and taking a right onto the small hidden dirt path that I rembered Jasper driving on. I parked my white Mercedes on the side and got out.

"So they invited us over for lunch? What if they meant have us for lunch?" This boy wouldn't stop.

"Zach, they're not going to eat us!" I whisper yelled as we got out of the car. The coven was no doubtedly listening from their house and could hear us.

"No, Florence, think about it. After all these years, all those covens, why now get so friendly?" He grabbed my arm and looked me dead in the eye. Zach was always about logic and I could see where he was coming from.

"That's exactly what I want to know." I sighed.

"Look, you are going to be polite, you are going to be nice, and most of all, you are not going to get in between me and Mr Southern Blondie. Got it?" He didn't look impressed but followed me inside eventually.


End file.
